Until Time Ends
by DreamsNitemares
Summary: Werewolves and Vampires have always hated each other, but when Hunters threaten their very existence they decide to unite their clans to fight. Naruto, the son of the leaders of the werewolves and Sasuki, the daughter of the leaders of the vampires, their bond will be like no other and they will become the bridge between their clans. Fem!Sasuke. NaruSasu. AU. Warnings inside.


**Warnings: Lemons, Pregnancy, Cussing, Violence, Blood.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Please Read: Sasuki is the female version Sasuke. She is out of character, more like a gentle and polite form of him. Sorry I just don't like how Sasuke is a complete butt in the manga and anime.**

** _Anyway hope you enjoy so without further ado!_**

* * *

**To Unite The Clans  
**

Ever since Sasuki Uchiha was little she was constantly told to never trust a werewolf by her grandparents and elders of her family. So on a cold snowy day while walking through the grounds over the castle when a large gold furred wolf seemed to appear out of the shadow covered woods that surrounded her home she didn't know what to do. Gold was not a normal color and the glowing silver eyes that were clearer then the moon itself, she knew it was a werewolf. She was eight at the time and frozen in amazement, despite what she had been taught throughout her life she couldn't rip her gaze away.

It was only were a slightly larger red almost bronze wolf padded up to the gold nudging it gently caused them both to snap out of their daze. The gold turned padding away while the red surveyed her for a few seconds before he too followed. She never spoke a word of the encounter for they hadn't done anything to her. They were on their grounds since the woods were theirs. Deep down she knew she should have mentioned it to her parents or at least someone but her heart told her not to and she followed it.

After all they would probably never meet again. At least that's what she thought. Years ticked by slowly but she didn't mind at all. She would after all have all the time in the world. She was a vampire after all.

At the ripe age of eighteen she had grown into a fine and beautiful young lady, her age stopping on her birthday. True to her family's expectations. She was the only daughter of the leaders so she was meant to follow ever rule and regulation without a flaw, and she did. Like vampires she knew werewolves were immortal too. Both vampires and werewolves stopped aging between the ages of eighteen to thirty. They were also sworn enemies, fights were common but luckily deaths were rare, a death in either family would start a war, the one thing both agreed on.

Today was a special day for her, it was the annual meeting of the clans were the vampires and werewolves would meet and guidelines would be agreed on. A treaty was once made but it crumbled and turned to ash when a werewolf mated with a vampire. Both lovers were murdered in front of both clans to prove a point. The hate and anger between the clans only grew after that. Werewolves were rarely seen then again the only way to tell a werewolf from a human in the eyes of a vampire was the tribal tattoos that they had on their right arm or the silver their eyes would turn it they were in danger of attacking. Werewolves could easily tell a vampire apart due to their keen noses to separate the scents.

Staring out the window of the carriage she sighed watching the world slipped past ignoring her family's chatter as they discussed future plans. Her father wanted to compose a treaty between the two clans, one that would possibly unite them.

The carriage slowed to a halt and she calmly waited for her parents to step out before she took the hand at the entrance of the door allowing the person to help her out. Her long ebony hair was in a somewhat loose bun her bangs tucked to the side with a white gold clip in the shape of a raven the very bird that was perched on her father's right shoulder. Her black eyes stared straight ahead but not really focusing on anything, they would turn crimson in causes of extreme emotion or when she was feeding. She wore a black gown, it had small accents of red in it, the corset itself had the red in it as well that hid her small feet which her covered in a pair of high heeled black boots. Her hands were covered in a pair of short black gloves. She was as any other vampire, extremely pale her skin was smooth and the color of freshly fallen snow, but she did not look unhealthy as vampires were known for their beauty.

Her mother was an older version of herself having stop aging at the age of twenty five. She wore a black gown as well but it had a midnight blue tint to it. Her hair was also held back in a bun but instead of having a youthful glow to her Mikoto Uchiha had a wise and elegant air to her. She was respected not because she was the wife of the head of the clan but because she was strong and strict in ways. She could easily kill someone who opposed her much like her husband. Sasuki was a gentle spirit unlike her mother, she hated pointless killings.

Her father Fugaku Uchiha was a strong and feared man. He was born with red eyes much like his only son and heir to the clan Itachi. He wore a black suit with a midnight blue tie. His hair was tied in a ponytail with a blue ribbon that matched his tie. He was known for ruthlessly killing anyone and everyone who got in his way.

Her only and older brother Itachi Uchiha was next to her offering silent comfort, unlike her he had gone to these meeting since he was eight. His ruby eyes turned to her expectantly feeling her gaze on him. His raven hair was also tied back although it was longer then his father's. He too wore a suit black in color with a crimson tie to match. He patted her hand gently from where it was looped through his arm partiality for balance so she wouldn't fall on the uneven Terran of the field the clans met in.

She looked up in surprise as out of the woods trotted four wolves, although like her clan who were behind her family she could make out the shadows and shifting shapes of werewolves both in and out of wolf form. As the four walked forward their form shifted into that of humans, it was amazing to watch and terrifying as well.

Standing in front of her family were the most stunningly beautiful people she had every seen. All dressed in formal attire they stopped as one just a few feet away.

The taller male who looked to be around her father's age of thirty stepped forward with a calm collected expression. He had tanned skin, she could see the tribal tattoo that ran down his right arm where it peeked out of his suit jacket. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes that looked to be full of wisdom. She knew he was easily a few hundred years old, like her father. She identified him as Minato Uzumaki, the clan leader of the werewolves.

The woman by his side was just as stunning pale tanned skin, her arm looped through his. She wore a forest green gown, it stopped to touch the ground gently, light brown boots covered her feet from where the wind pushed the dress aside. Her long red hair flowed gently over her shoulder, green eyes watched them warily but calm and gentle was her expression. Her bangs were held in place with a black clip with a white moon on it. Her tribal tattoo was as elegant and gentle as she seemed to be running gracefully down her right arm. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki the wife to Minato.

Just behind her was a red haired male. He was a bit creepy and made her shudder. He had oddly enough red eyes that seemed to gleam with twisted plots and crazed methods of torture. He was dressed in a black suit, the jacket was off and his fingers hooked into the band of it the heavy fabric over his shoulder as if he was taunting them, a crimson short-sleeved shirt with a black tie had been underneath. He like the men in the werewolf clan was muscular, she was positive he would snap someone's neck like a twig. His tribal tattoo was terrifying and slammed fear into her, because it looked to be stained red unlike the black tattoos of his family. She had the urge to hide behind her older brother when she looked up to find deathly cold eyes on her with a hungry sheen to them. Her brother was watching the odd male too but unlike her he wasn't showing any fear. She immediately knew this man was Kurama, he was feared by many beings known to kill anyone just for the fun of it, family or not. He was the blood thirst older twin.

The last person stole her breath away. He looked much like his father actually if it wasn't for the whisker-like scars that ran across his cheek she would have mistaken him for his father. Upon closer inspection she could see he was slightly tanner suggesting he was outside more and was probably one of the members with more responsibility. He wore a suit with a black shirt under it and a dark orange tie. His hair bleach blonde and somewhat spiky, it was short too, but it looked extremely soft and she had the urge to run her fingers through it. She jumped slightly as her black eyes met the bluest azure eyes she had ever seen. They were like the clear sky that was above them it felt like she could get lost in them forever. She could bet he was muscular and strong too with all the running and work they did all day. Werewolves were known to work in heavy labor areas do to their love of being outside and their craftsmanship. Most of the houses in the village were made by the werewolves although the humans didn't know that. She watched careful to keep her face calm even though inside she wanted to offer a smile just to show she did not mean any harm, his calm features watched her inspecting and surveying just as his family was. She could tell by watching his eyes that he was a gentleman and not some pervert much to her relief, although she did not know why she was relieved in the first place. His name was Naruto Uzumaki, the younger twin, he was according to the villagers a respectful and polite man who was very good at fixing and building things. He was also known for his silent ways of killing his prey, he was often seen outside around the village normally talking with the people and helping them out. He was normally gentle and quiet unless pushed to attack.

"I would like to talk about a possible treaty between our clans Minato, this feud has gone on for far too long. Something needs to be done to end the hate in our clans." Sasuki blinked into the world of awareness as her father spoken, from the looks of things she had zoned out for quite some time before the two heads were closer then before.

"I agree for once, there is no point in fighting if we have nothing to fight about." Minato nodded before turning to the woods. "Shall we go to a more comfortable place? I doubt both of our clans would want to talk like this." He motioned to the area although his family looked perfectly fine.

"Where?" Her father asked wary.

"We built a meeting hall a few months ago to allow both clans to sit comfortably...I figured it would be best instead of standing out in the open." Minato motioned for them to follow. The werewolves made no sound as they walked even the ones in the woods.

A huge cabin came into view the symbols for both clans etched into the dark wood. There were several werewolves that stepped out of the woods whispering something to their leader who smiled and whispered something back. As the now transformed werewolves trotted into the woods he turned back to them.

"One of our female's has been excepting her first child for a while, she is a few weeks over due and the clan has been worried about both of their health. Two of the guards that are making sure wild animals don't attack our homes just informed me that she had given birth and both her and the baby are healthy." He explained to the group.

"She was the midwife who helped me give birth to both my sons. She's like part of our family, she's helped me so much especially with Naruto here." Kushina smiled softly gesturing to the tall blonde who just gave a faint smile. "The twins were born early so there were a lot of worries about them not surviving. Kurama was the healthy one, but it was Naruto who had to most problems...It's rare for werewolves to be born premature or sickly so it was a real struggle, ya' know?" She explained

"Now he's immune to many of the sicknesses that would cause problems for us due to the strong immune system he developed because of the herbs and other nutrient rich foods we had to feed him in order to make sure he got the nutrients he didn't before he was born." Minato chuckled with a shrug.

"You make me sound like a baby..." The blonde muttered in a deep voice that flowed like the wind.

"But you are the baby" Kurama smirked as Naruto shot a glare which resulted in both of them having a flat out staring contest. A blonde eyebrow rose as never taking an eye off his brother.

"By three minutes, you bastard." He growled causing Kurama to step forward he was about the same size as his younger twin. A fist on the head of both at the same time made everyone jump.

"If you two don't stop fighting I'm going to put you under house arrest for the week." Kushina who had hit both with expert aim, glared at the pair who muttered apologetically but at the same time shot glares to each other before completely ignoring each others presences. Now that they were closer Sasuki could tell that Kurama and Naruto had probably stopped aging around twenty.

Minato opened the door letting the vampires enter first before his family follow. Sitting down at the large table they sat awkwardly for a few minutes.

"What about this treaty then?" Minato asked.

"I was hoping we can come to agreement of some kind together...I'd like this treaty to one day dispel the tension in our clans...Maybe even unite them as one.." Fugaku explained thoughtfully.

"It might take a while to come up with something...But we aren't our ancestors...The air in this room in quite relaxed..unlike in the past were our clans would try to rip each others throats out." Minato pointed out before leaning back in the chair and gesturing around the room where pictures and symbols of the past were carved into the wood or paintings in frames. "We made this room in hopes of bringing peace, as you can see there is history from both of our clans as well as our history together. I'd like for this room to remain a room where all past can be forgotten and we can walk towards a future together instead of pointless blood shed." Sasuki looked around the room admiring the work and time that was put into it.

"You made this cabin?" Mikoto asked softly her black eyes wide in shock at the carefulness in the design.

"The four of us did, Kushina and I did the design and we all put it together. Most of the art work was done by Naruto and Kurama. Unlike your clan we aren't good at businesses and politics. Normally we tend to work outside putting our strength to work. Our free time is used for our craftsmanship...Painting and carving one of the favorites...We also train ourselves in swordsmanship and archery as well as other fighting techniques, we make it a requirement for our people to know hand to hand combat. The Hunters are getting stronger and they are growing in numbers..." Minato sighed softly. A shiver ran through their spines Hunters were humans who went out to hunt down and brutally murder werewolves and vampires alike. "I think they are our biggest threat, it's not a feud between vampires and werewolves anymore, its a fight to keep both of our clans alive and strong."

The vampires and werewolves nodded in agreement. A comfortable silence slid over the room as they began to think about possible solutions.

"Since we will probably wind up fighting together against the Hunters what if we bring our clans together, unite as one...It should end our feud and help our members gain trust in each other. I may trust you not to attack us but there are vampires who wouldn't hesitate to attack a werewolf on sight." Mikoto suggested softly.

"We can have Sasuki and Naruto marry. It will force our clans to untie and bring peace." Kushina said thoughtfully. "It wouldn't work with any other of our clan members, if the two youngest of our children come together it might just work...Despite our differences I've made sure to drill it into my sons brains that it doesn't matter where you are from and who you are, you can always make friends with even your sworn enemy." Sasuki stole a glance to Naruto, if he was upset he wasn't showing it. She was having a harder time, she wasn't scared of him, in fact she felt drawn to the blonde, it was the fact that she didn't get a say in the matter. A cool hand slipped into hers and she looked up to her older brother who squeezed her hand gently to let her know she wasn't alone.

"I thought I was the only one! I've taught Sasuki and Itachi that ever since they were born. I don't like when people judge by looks or the past." Mikoto smiled looking relieved, Kushina grinned back and Sasuki watched in amazement as the two gave each other high fives.

"Well, I think our mother has finally lost her marbles..." Kurama muttered to his twin, Naruto nodded silently.

"What was that?!" Kurama jumped out of his chair hiding behind his twin as his mother glared at her oldest son. Naruto held up his hands in surrender.

"I didn't say a word." The red haired female stared at him for a moment before her glare moved to the red haired male who was currently on the other side of Naruto.

"Get back in your chair Kurama, you're acting like a child." She commanded, the red haired male sulked muttering as he sat back down but quickly went silent as he noticed his mother's intense eyes watching him carefully.

"Back to the topic, I think it's a fine idea." Fugaku nodded looking over to Itachi who nodded having deciding Naruto was trustworthy. "And you Sasuki, Naruto?"

"What ever is best for the clans." Naruto mumbled before offering a small smile to Sasuki who looked down with a faint blush.

"I...I agree..." She whispered softly gripped her older brother's hand tightly.

"It's decided then. We will of course have to work out wedding plans..."

"If possible can it be outside?" Sasuki blinked looking up at Naruto who looked just as surprised as she was for they had spoken at exactly the same time. Usually mates wouldn't do that until after they were wed and mated. As a result the small group burst out laughing.

"Not even married and they're already in sync." Mikoto giggled.

"Imagine after they mate, they may be able to read each others thoughts and their minds might become connected." Kushina grinned giddily. Sasuki blushed, on rare occasions mates who were extremely close had connected minds and hearts, they were able to read their lover's emotions and thoughts, sometimes they could see through the other's mind. They were known to send telepathic messages no matter the distance. It was a gift and a curse, they were so connected often outsiders would fear them and seek harm. It was well known that if one was killed the other would follow soon after.

"Sasuki, Naruto, how about you two go outside and get to know each other a bit more?" Minato smiled to them. "I'm sure you don't want to hear your mothers obsess over wedding plans."

Naruto nodded standing up and after she had joined him opened the door for her. They stepped out of the door walked through the field. She stumbled slightly not used to the uneven ground, a strong hand caught her hand gentle straightening her.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting you're not used to this area..." A small smile pulled to the male's lips before he held out an arm, "I may not be as good as your brother but I think I'll be able to help you keep balance."

"Thank you." She smiled gratefully slipping her arm through his and allowing him to help her through the field. They walked in a comfortable silence through into the woods, she found herself gazing around in wonder since she had never been allowed to enter them before. He came to a halt in a clearing with a small lake and river running through it. "Beautiful." she breathed in amazement.

"Mmm...This is one of my favorite spots to be when I need to think..." He explained helping her sit down on a large rock before sitting next to her so they could both look out into the lake.

"A...Are you scared...?" She asked suddenly. Naruto shook his head gently.

"No, my parents have been talking about a possible unification of our clans...and since I'm the youngest I knew I would be chosen...But...I'm glad...you don't seem to be a judging, stuck up person..." He laughed softly scratching the back of his neck. "That was rude sorry, it's just the vampire's I've met weren't the nicest of people..." He explained quickly. She giggled softly relief blossoming in her chest.

"I was scared because my grandparents and elders told me all werewolves were mean...I didn't belief them since you're the first I've talked to...I'm happy to say that you are one of the nicest people I've met so far, well if the little bit we've talked. But I feel like you have a good heart." She grinned at the same time as he.

"I think we are going to get along great." They said in unison sending them in a fit of laughter.

* * *

**Please Review. Any flames or suggestions are much appreciated. Ideas would be fantastic. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked it.**


End file.
